Copper in the Blood
by TheMadHatter42
Summary: Alex, a girl with a dark past and a curious future, is discovered by the avengers when they recover at Clint's safe house. But who exactly is this girl and what will knowing her change?


Copper in the Blood

A/N: This is the first MCU story I've written, but it's been begging to be put into words for a while. It will start from Avengers Age of Ultron all the way through, so expect it to be quite long.

I, unfortunately, don't own Marvel but Alex and the other original characters are all me!

Lastly, this story is rated M, so expect panic attacks, mentions of torture, and some bad language, etc.

I am also looking for a beta, so if you're interested please message me!

I hope you enjoy this story, if so please Fav, Follow and Review, So… on with the story.

Chapter 1: Family and Confrontations

Alex was in her lab when she heard the familiar indistinguishable whirling sound of the quin jet as it landed close by. She was working hard on her third PhD on chemical engineering, she had nothing better to do after all. Quickly, but safely she wrapped up her experiment putting the many dangerous substances back in the correct storage and recording the last few results. That was the last part of her experiment done and now she only had to write it all up and submit it for evaluation and publication. Looking around the lab one last time she rushed excitedly out of the door and out towards the house not even bothering to lock the door behind her.

o0o0o0o

The Avengers trudged into the building slowly looking around sceptically as they went. Hawkeye was leading the way with Nat supported on his shoulder limping. As they entered the cream coloured house Nat lent against the doorway and Clint slung down his arrows and bow calling out to the room, "Honey, I'm home."

A short pregnant woman, with long brown hair, emerged embracing Clint, who then turned to face all the Avengers. "I have company, sorry I didn't call ahead." He said guiltily but with a twinkle in the archer's eye.

"This is an agent of some kind" Tony turned to Thor sounding less than convinced.

"Gentleman. This is Laura." Hawkeye said introducing the woman to the group.

"I know all of your names" Laura smiled, the remaining men looking increasingly uncomfortable, with Tony waving awkwardly.

The sound of feet running downstairs thundered through the house as two children entered the room running straight towards Clint, who then picked them up and embraced them.

"These are smaller agents…" Tony said looking over at Thor, disbelief written on both their faces.

"Did you bring Auntie Nat?" the smaller girl questioned hopefully.

Natasha looked up across the room to see, changing from her weakened façade to smiling while walking over to the girl. "Why don't you hug her and find out." The spy said picking up and hugging the child.

Steve looked around at the team with confusion written on his face, "Sorry for barging in."

"But we had no idea you existed," Stark interjected with his usual snarky attitude.

"Fury set this up for me when I joined. Kept it off shield files I'd like to keep it that way." Clint said looking towards his family and Laura.

Nat spoke up, "Where's Alex?" looking around the room.

Laura looked out of the window, "Outside in the garden, playing." While rolling her eyes while Nat just laughed.

"How's little Natasha getting on?" Nat asked while placing a hand on Laura's baby bump.

Laura looked a little embarrassed and apologetic. "Natasha… is a Nathaniel" she replied.

Nat looked up with a wave of mock anger and then down to the bump "Traitor."

"Come on then," Clint said to the kids and Nat, "Let's go and get some drinks and snacks for the group". As they all headed towards the kitchen Laura pointed through the doorway towards a sitting room across the hall. "Make yourself comfortable, we'll bring everything in. It looks like you could do with a rest."

The men all wearily filed into the sitting room looking around at the seats, Stark and Rogers took seats by the door Tony on an armchair and Steve on the largest sofa along with Thor while Bruce took the sofa furthest away from everyone and began to stare into the distance, ignoring each other and the uncomfortable silence brewing.

The team in the lounge jumped due to the sudden banging of the front door as it swung open revealing a tall and willowy teenager with long arms and legs, her hair was short, choppy, jet black in colour with grey-blue eyes that looked almost haunted. She had a nasty but healed scar going from her chin across her lip to her the top of her cheek and another form the opposite eye across to the top of her forehead.

She snapped round to the lounge rushing in then freezing when she saw the Avengers there. Who, by now, had jumped to their feet ready for action.

"Who are you?" Steve snapped, his frame towering over the new arrival looking every bit the part of Captain America.

The girl, however, said nothing frozen in place, with shock written on her face.

Steve and Tony rushed over to the girl cornering her, standing either side of her.

Tony started to shout, "Who are you, who sent you?" his frayed temper finally snapping. "Answer me!"

The girl closed her eyes and leant on the wall.

Then suddenly Clint, Nat and Laura all came rushing in and stopped at the entrance to the room surveying the scene with shock, "What the hell are you doing? Get away from her. Now!" Clint yelled at his teammates.

In shock at their teammates attitude the two stepped back from the girl and she crumpled to the floor. Nat and Clint rushed to her to check if she was ok. She opened her eyes and put her arm around Clint who helped her up, "You're fine, you're safe, alright?" the girl simply nodded, her eyes glassy, her body tense. "I'm proud of you," he said warmth filling his voice as the girl in his arms started to relax.

The girl smiled weakly "I'm going to my room." she said as she walked away.

Clint then collapsed onto the engulfing sofa while Tony, Thor, Bruce and Steve all look at him questions burning through their gaze.

"That was Alex."

Tony and Steve look at each other dread filling their faces.

o0o0o0o


End file.
